Hate Served Cold
by Shujinkakusama
Summary: Malik Ishtal lands himself an alien parasite. He's not happy. AU. Mentions of dubcon. Season 9.75 Round 1. Bronzeshipping.


**Pairing: **Bronzeshipping

**Prompt: ** Yuugiou Fanfiction Contest Season 9.75, Round 1

**Word Count:** 1,500

**Warnings:** Mention of dubcon, nothing graphic. Swearing because Malik. Total AU; Meepa and I came up with this universe a while ago, and haven't had the chance to play in it much yet. Should be fairly self-explanatory. I might write some of the other prompts in the same universe.

**Edit:** Oops, I knew I forgot to mention this-"Jin" is the name I'll likely be using for Yami no Malik in most of my AU fics. It's deliberately punny-"Jinn" is another word for genie, and Yami no Malik essentially grants Malik's darkest wishes in canon... and goes completely overboard. That, and "Jin" can also refer to a divine spirit, or god, and I can totally see Yami no Malik calling himself something egoistical like that.

* * *

Malik absolutely hated everything Jin stood for.

First and foremost, he didn't have the patience Honda and Jyounouchi seemed to have with their alien visitors. This he blamed entirely on the fact that his friends had 'adopted' the pair of happy-go-lucky Lovebugs; Ryou and Yuugi were scores easier to tolerate, together or apart, than any of their darker counterparts. They were always affectionate, always ready to accommodate, happy to help with everything their food sources desired; really, it was almost like having intelligent pets, minus the requisite romantic affection. They cooked. They cleaned. They did everything in the world to make their humans happy. The Lovebugs were like something out of one of the girls' comics his sister sometimes read.

The Draconians were something else entirely; parasitic to the last, they fed on their designated host's feelings and energy, treating them like walking buffets, and without fail, causing trouble everywhere they went. It was little wonder they normally picked the Lovebugs for food sources; they were a never-ending stream of sugar-sweet love and affection. Yuugi and Ryou didn't seem to have 'off' switches.

Malik was very well and thoroughly human. He knew full well that he couldn't possibly be as apparently nutritious as Ryou and Yuugi supposedly were, and couldn't fathom how or why he'd gotten stuck in this situation. He might've been roguishly good-looking, and it was true that he was a veritable bundle of energy, but neither of those qualities should have earned him a punishment like this. The gods must have hated him.

His two best friends had Ryou and Yuugi to contend with, sometimes with their parasitic counterparts along for the ride. Of the three Draconians, he would have dubbed Bakura the most tolerable; at least the silver-haired bastard was _funny_, unlike the self-obsessed Prince Yami he was always at odds with. That left Jin-

And as luck would have it, he was the worst of the lot.

Of course Malik was stuck with him.

Jin was a former space pirate, and somehow, this didn't surprise Malik in the least. He was also as crazy as a scorpion on fire, and after waking up with hands pressed down on his windpipe twice in the span of four nights, with the other blonde settled on his chest, tears streaming down his twisted face, that didn't surprise Malik either. He alternated between affectionate and latter like a switch thrown. Malik almost preferred the latter.

But still, he hated him. Try as he might, Malik couldn't find it in his heart to _pity_ the Draconian. Even if his night terrors were something he couldn't control, Malik resented him with every fiber of his being.

Especially when Jin insisted on feeding on him.

"Pick anyone else!" Malik shouted, not for the first time, shoving at broader shoulders than his with both hands. "I don't have time for your shit, I've got to get to school!"

Jin settled his weight expertly, leaning down so that Malik's hips had to shift with his, flat against the ground. Malik grunted in distaste, pushing at him again. The alien was unfazed, knocking at his hands. Glossy purple-gray eyes stared down at him, sharp and accented with the same tattoos Malik sported-somehow, against all odds. It wasn't the only thing they shared, either, and Malik resented _that_, too, because his individuality was the only good thing the scars on his back and face had ever brought him.

"No," Jin said at length, almost as if he'd forgotten to answer. Malik didn't like that, either. Jin's face was always cold and unreadable, always neutral; the Draconian were all like that, but Jin took it to the extreme. He took _everything_ to the extreme.

"I don't want to hear 'no' from you!" Malik snarled, slapping ineffectively against hands that moved to undo his uniform buttons with unbelievable dexterity for someone who'd allegedly worn robes with pleats his entire life.

Unexpectedly, Jin smiled at that, ignoring his protests as if they were nothing. Maybe compared to his strength, they weren't. They'd done it twice now-with protests all along from Malik, even when the alien's stupid, rotten, _unnatural_ pheromones went to his head and tried to change his mind for him-and both times, Jin had shown surprising restraint for someone that talked about ripping off limbs and licking up blood, and had horrible ideas to do with razorblades and _shoulder _blades… Especially considering the visible dents Malik had later found in his metal bed frame, from where the bigger male had grabbed on to get just the right angle.

"Me neither," the alien purred, with his heavy, out-of-this-world accent thick in his voice; Malik tried not to shiver. Maybe there was _one_ thing he liked about the other-worlder. But he'd never admit it.

"Tough shit!" the blonde snapped, giving a mightier shove; this, finally, worked to dislodge him enough for Malik to get a knee up between them-a meager line of defense, to be sure-and he wasted no time in scooting backwards, one leg raised threateningly. "The answer's still no! We're especially not having sex before school!" As far as he was concerned, they weren't going to have sex at _all_, but deep down, he knew that no matter how much he hated him, he'd give in.

Maybe that was the _real_ reason he detested the Draconian so much.

Malik had long prided himself on his independence, and with it, his free will. He answered to no one, save his older siblings, who mercifully didn't live with him in Japan, and he exercised that freedom with a dramatic flair, daring anyone to come near it. It was exactly why Honda and Jyounouchi had started hanging out with him in the first place, after their gang days were behind them; Malik was an army of one, and the three of them formed an unstoppable triad of manliness.

The Lovebugs and Draconians cramped their style.

Especially Jin.

Who'd since taken a hold of his ankle and was trying to tug him back across the floor. Malik resisted, reaching behind him to grip the stairwell for added support. "I hate how you hang all over me," Malik said, twisting his foot in his hold, "We're not dating, we're not _friends_, I don't know why you picked me, but I'm completely sick of it! I'm tired of repeating myself! Go home!"

Jin looked unconcerned as ever, but one dark eyebrow hiked its way upward just enough for Malik to notice. Home was very far away-a silly notion that didn't matter anymore. Malik was home, now, and he didn't think that needed explaining aloud.

"Why I picked you?" he tugged at the boy's leg roughly, earning a yelp. Malik pulled back further, using both hands on the railing to stabilize himself. It was like a game of tug-o-war-and Malik knew he wouldn't win, not as long as he was both the player _and_ the rope. "That's easy… You stood out. You're like me."

"Like hell I am," Malik snapped back, cutting him off. "Except for my _face_-which I still think you _stole_, you _freak_-I'm nothing like you at all!"

That was all it took to start Jin laughing. A low rumble came up from his belly, booming with that madness Malik couldn't associate with anyone else, and despite himself, the teen couldn't help shivering. It was easy to forget just _how_ apeshit insane Jin was. Or played at being. Whichever it really was-Malik wasn't sure, and if knowing meant getting closer than he already was, he didn't _want_ to know.

Suddenly, Jin yanked hard on his ankle, using his full strength-and Malik let out a cry of dismay as his hands were ripped from the banister. He skidded along the floor with a sick squeal, shirt bunching up under his shoulders and scars burning with friction against the waxed floor tiles.

Jin whooped triumphantly, climbing back over his prey like a spider, trapping his arms and legs easily, ready to wrap him up and eat him from the inside out. Malik's half-unbuttoned shirt folded neatly down his arms, trapping his shoulders and bearing his chest, and his legs could only do so much with Jin's wrapped around them.

"We're practically twins," Jin drawled happily, leaning in to steal a kiss that almost ended in Malik biting his lips-would have, if he hadn't drawn away in time. Not that the Draconian would have minded. Not really. "I'll show you just how alike we are, how's that?"

Oh, Malik hated him. But that intoxicating smell was back in the air-those damnable, rotten pheromones that the aliens all exuded-and he knew, deep down, that he was bound to give in all over again. Even as he argued and bucked, tried to stall, tried to get him off and _away_, Malik couldn't quite gain the upper hand. Not against the more experienced space pirate.

And surely, that was the real reason Malik hated him.


End file.
